


Квартирный вопрос

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: История одного немного спонтанного семейного совета.Предупреждения: ООС, АУ, флафф с Вейдером. Расположение всех дворцов Вейдера канонно. А вот их функции... ну, внутрь Лукас не заглядывал.Фик написан на ЗФБ-2019, в основную команду ЗВ
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Квартирный вопрос

**Author's Note:**

> О женах, детях, дворцах и прочих прелестях жизни

Вейдер остро чувствовал нереальность происходящего. Тем не менее что собственные органы чувств, что сенсорные системы доспеха, что подсмотренная еще во время падаванства техника снятия иллюзий свидетельствовали: мир вокруг тверд и незыблем. Просто в нем происходят вещи, не слишком сочетающиеся с привычными представлениями о возможном.  
\- Энакин, ты меня вообще слушаешь? Энакин!  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Вейдер. Еще раз вгляделся в знакомое лицо, запустив на визорах шлема физиогномический анализ, вслушался в Силу. – Я пытаюсь понять, настоящая ли ты. Мне говорили о твоей смерти.  
\- Можешь взять у меня пробу крови и проверить на генетическое вмешательство, - предложила постепенно расслабляющаяся в его руках женщина. – Или спросить Силу, ты же умеешь. Энакин! Еще немного – и я начну искать на твоих доспехах кнопку экстренной перезагрузки.  
\- Ее там нет, - машинально возразил Вейдер. – Ее даже у дроидов не найти без предварительного снятия панелей, не то что у киборгов. Падме, как ты выжила?  
Он же нанимал специалистов расследовать произошедшее на Полис-Масса. И Император говорил о ее смерти. Впрочем, мастер как раз мог и слукавить, это его работа и как политика, и как ситха. Искренность учителя еще придется проверять. Но он же сам чувствовал в Силе смерть Падме!  
\- Я рассказываю тебе об этом уже две минуты, - вздохнула та. Осторожно высвободилась из его рук. – Заходи в дом, сваришься ведь на солнцепеке.  
\- У меня климат-контроль в броне, - отказался Вейдер. Посмотрел на нее, закутанную в небеленые пустынные драпировки, со сдвинутыми на лоб защитными очками и спущенным с лица широким шарфом, и послушно шагнул к дверям.  
В небольшой прихожей из песчаника и пластика не оказалось засады или западни, только шкаф для одежды и бластерная винтовка на стене. Падме скинула с плеч накидку, выпустила из-под капюшона толстые косы простого плетения.  
\- Мне помог Оби-Ван, - сказала она. – Стой, не вздумай никуда нестись с мечом наперевес! Без его вмешательства я не выжила бы.  
\- Без его вмешательства вообще ничего бы не было, - медленно проговорил Вейдер. Желание немедленно пообщаться с обожаемым бывшим учителем никуда не пропало. Не то чтобы он все эти годы метался по галактике, разыскивая Кеноби в жажде отомстить – дел и без этого навалилось столько, что хоть клонируйся. А гляди ты, стоило появиться малейшему шансу на разговор по душам – такая страсть к общению проснулась, даже удивительно.  
\- Он спас меня и детей на Мустафаре, - настойчиво повторила Падме. – И после, когда увез с Полис-Масса. Знаешь, там, в медцентре, меня отчего-то ждал Йода… Оби-Ван всегда уходил от разговора, если я спрашивала его, что понадобилось от меня гранд-магистру.  
\- Я не буду немедленно убивать Кеноби, - заверил ее Вейдер. В конце концов, прямо сейчас его здесь явно нет, иначе давно примчался бы спасать невинную жертву страшного ситха. – Ты сказала – детей?  
Он читал записи из архивов Полис-Масса. Пациентка умерла родами, ребенка также спасти не удалось.  
\- Если ты помнишь, я тогда была немного беременна, - Падме улыбнулась уголками губ. – Чуть-чуть.  
\- Ты думала, что ребенок один.  
\- Я ошибалась, - Падме наклонила голову. – Это близнецы, Люк и Лея. Мы же подбирали имена и для мальчика, и для девочки, помнишь?  
Вейдер медленно выдохнул через респиратор. Сила прошлась по дому упругим кольцом, обшарила каждую комнату. Пусто. Никого, кроме них двоих. Только фон чужого присутствия, кого-то сильного и полузабытого.  
\- Где они? – если детей обучает Кеноби, они могут быть очень далеко…  
\- Уехали, - спокойно ответила Падме. – Люк с Леей давно упрашивали меня отпустить их немного покататься по окрестностям. Зная их нрав, можно предположить, что прогулка окажется либо филиалом Бунта Ив, либо охотой на крайт-драконов.  
Вейдер помедлил, подсчитывая прошедшие годы.  
\- Им должно быть не больше семи, я не ошибаюсь? – Взгляд Падме оставался безмятежным и доброжелательным. – Ты настолько боишься меня, что отослала детей в пустыню?  
Этого следовало ожидать. Она семь лет общалась с Кеноби. Наверняка наслушалась разного. А если вспомнить их расставание на Мустафаре… Да, этого следовало ожидать.  
\- Я не знала, кого встречу, - Падме не отводила глаз. – Оби-Ван не раз рассказывал мне, что ты стал иным, да и репутация Дарта Вейдера в галактике не обнадеживала. Я боялась, что Энакин Скайуокер действительно мертв.  
\- Я не убиваю сейчас больше, чем во время службы Республике. Могу предоставить статистические выкладки.  
Падме помотала головой.  
\- Не надо. То ужасное чудовище, о котором говорит общественное мнение, не зависало бы при взгляде на меня, как неисправный терминал. Но ты расскажешь правду. Обо всем, что тогда случилось. И не будешь убивать Оби-Вана. Я знаю, у тебя большие счеты к нему, но мне и детям он очень помог.  
\- Он прятал вас. От меня. На Татуине! – последнее возмущало едва ли не сильнее всего. Здесь нет ни закона, ни власти Империи, здесь хатты, тускены и песчаные бури, а этот… Кеноби привез сюда его жену и детей. И не в город, а в какую-то хижину посреди пустыни! Как Падме, привыкшая к совсем иным условиям, вообще выжила на этой планете?  
\- А где еще он смог бы это сделать? – Падме пожала плечами. Даже сейчас, в неярком свете комнаты, он без труда различал потемневшее от загара лицо, проступившие на коже тонкие морщинки. На Татуине семь лет слишком легко превращаются в полтора десятка.  
\- Мало ли укромных мест безопаснее?  
\- Да-да, например, Явин, Коррибан, Рен-Вар, Ондерон… О каких планетах ты мне еще рассказывал? – в глазах Падме плясали веселые искорки. Вейдер медленно выдохнул через респиратор. Что бы ни рассказывал о нем Кеноби, сейчас Падме сделала какие-то свои выводы. И, похоже, считает, что раз Лорд ситхов все так же смотрит на нее, как тускен на дождь, то в нем еще осталось добро. Он потом объяснит ей, что в словах Кеноби есть немалая доля правды. Потом. – Не во всяком месте можно спрятаться от одаренного. А что ты, что Император наверняка искали меня.  
\- Не для того, чего опасался Кеноби.  
\- Ты – да, - Падме чуть нахмурилась. – А вот его величество… Хоть я и не состою в Альянсе, так как не одобряю его методов, но серьезных изменений мои политические взгляды не претерпели.  
\- Хорошо, что не состоишь, - о том, что мастер вряд ли стал бы преследовать бывшего сенатора от Набу за продемократическую позицию, Вейдер говорить не стал. – Альянс за восстановление Республики примерно на треть финансируется из казны. Тебе было бы неприятно служить Империи таким образом.  
Падме еле заметно сжала губы, задумчиво кивнула.  
\- Учту. Ладно, это сейчас не ко времени. Что ты собираешься делать, Энакин?  
Вейдер помедлил с ответом. Падме слишком ценит собственную независимость. Вряд ли ее порадует вариант «схватить вас всех в охапку и увезти с этой хаттовой планеты».  
\- Тебе ведь необязательно оставаться на Татуине? Здесь слишком опасно.  
\- Предлагаешь поселиться на флагмане твоей эскадры? – Падме улыбнулась одними глазами.  
\- И летать в каждый возникающий очаг демократии, мешая мне вычищать его, - согласился Вейдер. Это было бы прекрасно. По крайней мере, первые два-три раза. – Нет, я читал, что детям нельзя постоянно жить в космосе. Да и на военном корабле… Если они унаследовали мою склонность попадать в неприятности или твой авантюризм, экипажу не поздоровится. Лучше куда-нибудь на планету.  
\- На Набу лучше пока не возвращаться, - предупредила Падме. – Семья Наберрие считает меня мертвой. Мое внезапное появление может поменять слишком многие политические расклады. Я предпочла бы передать им весть заранее, не открывая ее общественности.  
\- Почему ты не сделала этого раньше? – Вейдер все-таки задал бьющийся на губах вопрос. – Не сообщила о себе?  
\- Первые два года просто не было возможности, - Падме неловко пожала плечами. – После родов я долго восстанавливалась, а Люк с Леей постоянно болели. А потом… Семьи Наберрие и Палпатин периодически общаются, информация о моей судьбе могла попасть к его величеству. Я опасалась.  
\- Ты могла связаться со мной, - Вейдер уже знал, что она ответит. Что боялась его новой личности, боялась повторения Мустафара.  
\- Я очень хотела увидеть тебя, - Падме нахмурилась. – Еще на Полис-Масса, да и позже тоже. Поговорить, разобраться в ситуации… Энакин, я знаю, что такое состояние аффекта и что можно натворить под его воздействием. Мы оба тогда повели себя неправильно.  
\- Падение – это не состояние аффекта.  
\- Суть схожа. Не перебивай, пожалуйста, я пытаюсь сформулировать, - Падме провела рукой по лицу. – Я хотела поговорить, но успела услышать о тебе много такого, что заставляло задуматься о разумности этого шага. Все же я отвечала не только за себя, но и за детей. Да и Оби-Ван каждый раз отговаривал меня, а как связаться с тобой, если не по его каналам? Ты сам знаешь, на Татуине пока нет имперского гарнизона.  
\- У тебя остался мой личный контакт. Тот, по сигналу с которого я прилетел сюда!  
Падме сжала губы.  
\- Будешь смеяться, Энакин, но этот способ ни разу не пришел мне в голову.  
\- Не буду, - сквозь зубы проговорил Вейдер. Когда рядом магистр джедаев, решивший защищать и оберегать любыми средствами, в голову может не прийти очень многое. Судя по натянутой улыбке Падме, она тоже это поняла.  
\- Тебе написали Люк и Лея, - пояснила Падме, заполняя напряженную паузу. – Они играли в шпионов. Слали зашифрованные сообщения по номеру из архива комлинка. Как только вскрыли, ледорубы малолетние…  
\- Случайный набор символов? – заинтересовался Вейдер.  
\- Пускали по сенсорной панели пустынную ящерицу, - вздохнула Падме. – Каждый раз новую.  
\- И два месяца аналитический отдел эскадры ломал голову, что это за сверхсекретный код, - заключил Вейдер. – Так и не догадались, кстати.  
Тогда, получив от специалистов заключение о полном отсутствии каких-либо закономерностей в предположительно зашифрованных посланиях, он решил написать ответное письмо. В том же стиле, разумеется.  
\- А потом общая тайна начала настолько распирать Люка и Лею, что это стало заметным, - подтвердила Падме. – И я узнала, что вы общаетесь. Неужели они сказали тебе, где живут? Они же так увлеклись игрой, что даже друг друга звали по кодовым именам и историю переписки удаляли. А шпионам не подобает выдавать адрес штаб-квартиры посторонним лицам.  
\- Нет, конечно, - Вейдер улыбнулся. – Просто позывной «Неуловимый крайт-дракон» дает неплохую вероятность угадать планету, где живет его владелец. Да и возможности для пеленгации сигнала у Империи имеются.  
\- Конспираторы, - вздохнула Падме. – Хорошо хоть Оби-Ван как раз улетел…  
Вейдер готов был поклясться, что ничем не выдал вновь нахлынувшего желания сделать так, чтобы Кеноби улетел далеко и навсегда. Когда лицо спрятано за шлемом, это нетрудно. Но Падме отчего-то посмотрела укоризненно и перевела разговор:  
\- Если им придется жить на твоей эскадре, готовься к массовым диверсиям. Люк и Лея – хорошие дети, но чересчур энергичные.  
\- Постоянное пребывание в космосе вредно для растущего организма, - повторил Вейдер.  
\- Тогда посели нас где-нибудь, где живешь сам, - судя по мягкой улыбке, она хотела отвлечь его от мыслей о Кеноби. Зря. Он и так знает: вновь обретенная семья ценнее, чем старый враг. Разобраться с бывшим учителем можно и позже, когда Падме и дети будут в безопасности. Насколько это вообще для них реально: его королева никогда не отличалась спокойным нравом, а семилетние близнецы… Сам он в таком возрасте, помнится, собрал из разбитого двигателя праздничный фейерверк и запустил прямой наводкой в окно Биба Фортуны. Хорошо хоть не поймали.  
\- Энакин? – кажется, он слишком углубился в собственные мысли. Пожалуй, неплохо, что доспехи не дают толком обнять ее. Иначе шансов на разумный разговор не осталось бы вовсе.  
\- У меня есть покои в императорском дворце. Но это слишком близко к Палпатину, - и неизвестно еще, как мастер отнесется к внезапному воскрешению его жены. Особенно если сам осознанно утаил информацию после Мустафара. Но вряд ли, иначе Падме давно бы использовали для каких-то планов…  
\- Ты серьезно? – Падме отчего-то стала вдруг очень собранной и спокойной. – Его величество выделил тебе помещения в своем дворце?  
\- Да, малое крыло, - подтвердил Вейдер. – Там я восстанавливался после ранений и учился. И сейчас бываю, когда прилетаю на Корусант.  
\- Энакин, покои во дворце правителя может иметь только его родственник, - пояснила Падме. – По крайней мере, согласно этикету Набу. А Палпатин известен любовью к традициям своей планеты.  
Вейдер пожал плечами.  
\- Я его ученик. По ситхским канонам такие узы ближе кровного родства. Неважно, все равно во дворце тебе жить опасно. Можно в Скайхаусе, это моя центральная резиденция. Но там до Императора тоже недалеко, да и места не хватит.  
\- Такая маленькая резиденция? – Падме усмехнулась одними глазами, явно упрятав спорный вопрос подальше в глубины памяти. Вейдер знал ее достаточно, чтобы с уверенностью утверждать: не забудет. И как только ситуация покажется уместной, обязательно выяснит, отчего ее муж имеет личные покои в императорском дворце.  
\- Там уже флотский департамент логистики сидит, - объяснил Вейдер. – Плюс штаб моей эскадры. Я на Корусанте иначе как по службе почти не бываю, а зачем помещениям пустовать? Так что это место не подходит. Не думаю, что тебе понравится постоянное общение с флотскими.  
\- Я вовсе не настолько неуживчива, - делано возмутилась Падме. – А что, найдутся еще варианты?  
\- Есть замок Баст на Вджуне, - предложил Вейдер и улыбнулся под шлемом. – Тихое и уединенное место, правда климат подкачал. А вот с безопасностью все хорошо, там у меня опытный гарнизон и небольшое конструкторское бюро по малым летательным аппаратам. И курсы повышения квалификации для инквизиторов. Но на Вджуне постоянные кислотные дожди, тебе будет там неуютно.  
\- Пожалуй, лучше перечисли всю свою жилплощадь по списку, - Падме прятала в глазах смех. – А я выберу.  
\- Скайхаус, Баст. - Вейдер задумался. – О, есть замок на Хоногре, этот подойдет. Правда, атмосфера на планете очищена еще не до конца, но дышать без респиратора уже вполне можно. Там хорошие условия, нет преступных группировок, крайне лояльное местное население, приятное общество…  
\- Инженеры или военные? – попробовала угадать Падме.  
\- Ученые из НИИ экологических происшествий, - возразил Вейдер. – Они там квартируют по рабочей необходимости. На Хоногр во время войн клонов упал крейсер сепаратистов, был выброс отравляющих веществ в атмосферу. Сейчас разбираемся с последствиями.  
\- Энакин, у тебя какие-то странные представления о дворцах и резиденциях, - улыбнулась Падме.  
\- Я не собираюсь плодить бездельников и казнокрадов, - отрезал Вейдер. – К тому же на Хоногре я бываю редко. Там меня слишком уважают, а вмешиваться нужно нечасто. Но вот тебя и детей ногри будут оберегать любой ценой.  
\- Боюсь представить себе, что ты там натворил, - пробормотала Падме. – Это все твои владения?  
\- Еще есть замок на Мустафаре, но он только строится.  
\- Сила, Энакин, ну там-то зачем?! – Падме закаменела лицом, скользнула взглядом по черной броне.  
\- Мастер предлагал на выбор Мустафар, Набу или Татуин, - коротко пояснил Вейдер. – С точки зрения пользы для Империи, Мустафар оптимален. Там хороший запас полезных ископаемых, можно разместить небольшой…  
\- …филиал НИИ сталей и сплавов?  
\- Ну да. Или горнопромышленного института. Падме, не надо смеяться. Что я такого сказал?  
Он прекрасно понимал что. Но, хатт, как же ему, оказывается, не хватало возможности поговорить с ней.  
\- Все хорошо, - Падме помотала головой. – Но, знаешь, Энакин, я все-таки устрою тебе нормальную резиденцию. Без подселения штабистов, конструкторов, ученых и прочих приглашенных специалистов. Будешь прилетать?  
\- Лучше сам организую, - поспешно отказался Вейдер. – Есть один вариант на примете, если завезти туда придворных, будет соответствовать всем требованиям.  
Иногда глухой шлем – очень полезная вещь. Например, помогает скрыть недовольное выражение лица при последней фразе.  
\- Дай угадаю - орбитальный? – уточнила Падме.  
\- Ну что ты. Недостаток маневренности вреден для здоровья и продолжительности жизни. Разумеется, у этой резиденции будут гипердвигатели.  
\- А также ангары, командные мостики и хороший главный калибр, - подытожила Падме. – Энакин, ты, кажется, упоминал про детей, которым нельзя постоянно находиться в космосе?  
\- Я читал документацию, - отмахнулся Вейдер. – Таркин планирует туда чуть ли не искусственное море впихнуть, не говоря уже о прочих рекреационных извращениях. Подойдет.  
Он прислушался к слабому гулу спидера, доносящемуся из-за стен дома, и добавил:  
\- А если кое-кто будет все так же тянуть со сроками, то к тому времени, как резиденцию достроят, дети уже успеют подрасти.


End file.
